Dragonfly
by blader-chick13
Summary: An AgitoAkitoIkki one shot. By the end of the day, it hard to know who means more. Agito x Akito x Ikki


**An AgitoAkitoIkki fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_Ikki Minami_** and **_Agito/Akito Wanijima_ **belong in their tale of** Air Gear** by the ever talented** Oh! Great

Now height had never been something Akito was really self-conscious about but every once in a while, he would find himself in little situations where he wished that maybe, he could be just a couple feet taller. Like today for example: a warm, sunny day in an open field at a park. He was running around the taller grass and trying his best to catch the random bugs that hopped or flew past his nose.

It had taken quite a while to persuade Ikki to finally take him here. He wondered at first if Ikki was just trying to avoid him altogether to avoid being seen with him in public but that thought passed ... eventually. Not really because Ikki made him think otherwise but because Agito had basically threatened to drill holes in his kneecaps if he didn't even consider it. It wasn't exactly the gentle persuasion Akito had hoped for but ...

"Ikki! Ikki!" Akito called, jumping up again and failing his arms about. He had been trying to catch a grasshopper for nearly ten minutes now and really, the poor bug hadn't gone much of anywhere.

Ikki stood off to the side and well out of the way. He simply rubbed the back of his neck when called upon and watched the boy quietly. He wasn't sure if this was a waste of time or perfectly alright since Akito seemed to be having a lot more fun than he usually did.

"Ikki!" The boy tried again but again got no reply. Halting his footing, he peered toward the crow with a bit of a sorrowful expression. He glanced around his feet and then made a run toward him with open arms. "Hey, Ikki! Come join me!"

By this time, Ikki had his finger in his ear and looked mildly curious. "What are you doing?"

Akito stopped right before him and gave him a bright grin. He turned to point back at the taller grass and said, "Catching bugs. It's a lot of fun, I bet you'd like it too."

"And why would I want to catch bugs?" Ikki questioned.

Aktio just kept smiling. "Well, I haven't been able to catch a single one and I thought that maybe you would be able to do it instead. They're really fast."

Ikki resisted the urge to snort. It was a stupid bug after all, what possible-

In that moment, about the biggest dragonfly Ikki had ever seen flew right past his nose, making him take a step back out of surprise. However, the bug didn't fly away from them, just sort of wandered around the same area. By watching it a few moments, the crow understood what shark boy meant: these things moved pretty damn fast! One moment the dragonfly was hovering peacefully and then the next it was a couple feet away, doing the same thing.

"It's probably looking for food ..." Akito offered. "Dragonflies eat other bugs after all."

Ikki took in the information and observed it a bit longer until he noticed Akito was no longer at his side and was instead chasing after the little creature with flailing arms. It was almost painful to watch. He was too short, too slow and if he had any hand-eye coordination, it wasn't working now.

After watching for just a little bit longer, Ikki found he couldn't stand the sorry display and went over to halt Akito mid-flight. "If you want that stupid little bug so much, you should let a real genius take a hand at it."

Akito turned and gazed at Ikki a moment before grinning again. "You're right! I bet Agito would be quick enough."

Now the boy hadn't meant any harm toward Ikki. He hadn't _meant_ to shot down Ikki's ego with such a simple comment. He hadn't even realized he'd done so. He was just so totally convinced that Ikki wouldn't have wanted to catch bugs (well he doubted Agito wanted to either but that wasn't the point) that he just wasn't going to rely on the crow for it. Though he certainly would have _liked_ to ...

Reaching up, Akito carefully slid the eyepatch over and there stood Agito, looking a little confused and in his general pissy attitude. Some annoyance bubbled up though when Ikki clamped his hand down on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped.

Ikki actually looked really annoyed and little bit pissed himself. "Alright, shark boy. See that dragonfly over there?" He pointed and waited for Agito to gain sight of it. It wasn't hovering all that far away and was still diving and moving about quickly. "We're going to try and catch it."

Agito shrugged off his hand and glared at him. "I'm not wasting my time catching stupid little bugs! Go to hell!"

Ikki paused a moment and _casually_ added, "Akito really wanted that dragonfly so he brought you out here to get it for him. It'd be a real shame if you weren't fast enough to get it."

Agito bristled but said nothing. Ikki continued. "Then Akito would have to live with this disappointment in your ability. I mean, you can't be that good if you can't even catch a butterfly-"

And he took it: hook, line and sinker. "What the hell would you know about _talent_, you halfwit? I'll catch that stupid dragonfly and make you eat those words."

"Not if I get it first!" Ikki grinned and took off. Unfortunately, neither were wearing ATs so they weren't traveling at a crazy speed. Just regular sneakers on a grassy field.

Agito gave the crow a stupid look and growled between his teeth. He was just trying to piss him off, wasn't he? But ... like hell he was going to let the crow win this battle, he wouldn't shut up about it for ages. And Agito probably wouldn't let himself live it down either.

Akito wanted that dragonfly, huh?

Well the _battle_ was fought long and hard and both had their disadvantages. Even on foot, Agito was still faster so whenever the dragonfly dodged right, he could easily react and almost got it every time. However, Ikki was taller so whenever the dragonfly flew up (it seemed like no matter _how_ high) the crow was always able to at least scare it back to ground level.

The entire time was filled with trash talk too, which was mostly coming from Ikki's end. Agito just kept his mouth shut and concentrated on getting this stupid little bug for his other half. Why would he want something so strange anyway? Wouldn't he prefer something more ... well Agito didn't know but it seemed pretty stupid to him.

It was during this train of thought that Ikki let out a victory cry and Agito was forced to look up. Ikki had his hands above his head but clamped like a cage. When he hit the ground, he showed it to Agito with a big grin plastered on his face and looking pretty smug.

Agito only shifted and looked to the side. Not in defeat, just disappointment. "Fuck ..."

And he too then slid the eyepatch over and Ikki had a cling on practically instantly. Akito was nuzzling into his stomach rather happily and it had taken some skill to remove him without squishing the dragonfly.

"Can I see him? Can I see him?" Akito questioned happily and Ikki was all too happy to show off that he'd won the little competition. He handed the bug to Akito carefully, who held it with pure fascination.

It was silent for only a moment as Akito looked it over that Ikki spoke up, "You know, Agito tried pretty hard to get it as well but, you know how it goes with genius like me. The poor kid just couldn't keep up."

Akito looked up at Ikki with a bit of surprise and then gave a soft smile as the crow went off into a victory speech. That smile was cast down to the dragonfly in his hands and he gave a single laugh.

That was so like Agito.

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
